This invention relates to paper sheet cartridges from which shaped paper sheets are dispensed one at a time and positioned on a toilet seat.
It is known to provide shaped paper sheets which can be dispensed one at a time and positioned on a toilet seat. For example, in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 886,600, filed Mar. 14, 1978, there is disclosed a construction whereby a stack of shaped paper sheets are hung upon a pair of hooks in a dispensing device positioned adjacent the toilet seat. The dispensing device is manually operated and, through a frictional roller, pulls one of the sheets off the hooks and delivers it atop the toilet seat. The stack of sheets is hung full length in the dispenser and, when the supply is exhausted, the dispenser is opened and a new stack of shaped paper sheets is hung in place on the hooks.
Because of the fact that the sheets are hung full length, the size of the dispenser is large and relatively cumbersome. Further, the hooks support the sheets at a portion of the sheet which is ultimately positioned on the toilet seat. When the sheets are torn from the hooks, tears are formed and this portion of the sheet which renders them objectionable for their intended use.